disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo
Diablo is the raven familiar of Maleficent and the secondary antagonist from the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. His squawks were provided by Dal McKennon and currently by Frank Welker. He appears to have a similar role to The Queen's Raven in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. However, this raven plays a larger role in the storyline and he is in almost every scene that Maleficent appears in. In addition, unlike the raven in Snow White, Diablo is completely and genuinely loyal to Maleficent. Appearances Sleeping Beauty Diablo is first seen with Maleficent, crashing Princess Aurora's christening. There, Maleficent casts a spell on the princess that schedules her death to come at her sixteenth birthday when she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. After the curse was set, Diablo and Maleficent departed. Oblivious to the villains, Maleficent's rivals Flora, Fauna and Merryweather changed the curse so that Aurora would only fall into a deep sleep when she pricks her finger. Meanwhile, back at the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent sends her goons on a hunt for the princess but fail to find her after sixteen years. It is revealed that they were looking for a baby for the entire sixteen year hunt. Maleficent explodes in rage and sends Diablo to find her. Diablo begins his search in the forest where he spots magic from wands being blasted out of a chimney. The magic is from Flora and Merryweather who have been hiding Aurora in their forest cottage to keep safe from Maleficent. Diablo quickly sends Maleficent the news and the villains attack but capture Aurora's husband-to-be Prince Phillip instead. They hold him hostage in Maleficent's castle but the Three Good Fairies break him out. Diablo quickly rallies the goons to attack. They goons stand no chance against the fairies' magic however, so Diablo heads for Maleficent's quarters. Merryweather loses her cool with Diablo and turns him into stone. However, upon witnessing Diablo as stone, Maleficent catches on to the situation and jumps into the battle herself. House of Mouse Diablo made frequent cameos as one of the guests on House of Mouse. He is perched on Maleficent's shoulder in all of his appearances. In the episode, Halloween with Hades, Diablo doesn't seem to like Hades and even tried to bite his finger. Diablo also appears alongside the villains in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Diablo is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, mostly seen on Maleficent's shoulder. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, his role down graded to that of a cameo antagonist, only this time in his home world of Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts II Diablo, brings Maleficent's empty robe to Yen Sid's tower, and the memories of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather accidentally bring her back to life. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance When Maleficent abducts Queen Minnie, she gives Diablo Minnie's crown as well as a letter to be delivered to Mickey to lure him back to the castle. Maleficent Diablo will appear in the film under the name of Diaval. He is Maleficent's right hand man and is actually a raven who can take human form. Gallery Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-342.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-345.jpg Malifacent-sc.jpg|Diablo with Maleficent sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-1173.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-1174.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-1212.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-1213.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-3375.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-3636.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-3637.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-3642.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-5687.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-5688.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6315.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6316.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-6672.jpg|Diablo turned into stone by Merryweather Diablo.png|Diablo as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series BbS_MaleficaDiablo.jpg|Diablo with Maleficent and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep $(KGrHqF,!I8E8VISE4cTBPb%T.jpg|McDonald's Diablo toy Category:Birds Category: Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Pets Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Silent characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters